1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and, more particularly to multiple position floor lamps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The intensity and orientation of a light source is of key importance in minimizing eye strain, especially when a person is reading or studying for extended periods of time. Floor lamps have been designed with rotatable telescopic bodies which provide both vertical and rotational adjustment. Such lamps have suffered from the disadvantage that continued rotation of the telescopic body has resulted in premature failure of the internal wiring due to twisting.